polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebanonball
Lebanonball |nativename = Libnan el-Jumhuriye el-Libnaniye|caption = Of beautiful Phoenician clay!|image = Libano.png|reality = Lebanese Republic|government = Unitary parliamentary confessionalist republic|personality =Happy|type = |language = Arabic French English|capital = Beirutball|religion = Sunni Islam Shia Islam Maronite Catholic Greek Orthodox Melkite Catholic Druze|enemies = ISISball Turkeyball Northern Cyprusball Syriaball (sometimes) Israelcube Fake Lebanon|hates = Overcrowding refugees, rockets, civil war, when sectarian divisions are imposed, Syriaball fighting in his clay|founded = 1943 (independence declared) 1945 (French mandate ended)|predecessor = French Mandate Greater Lebanonball|intospace = Yes|status = Still overcrowding with trash and refugees|friends = Franceball Armeniaball Cyprusball Greeceball Italyball Vaticanball Mexicoball Brazilball Tunisiaball Australiaball Syriaball (sometimes) Moroccoball EUball Ivory Coastball Shakira Egyptball Russiaball Canadaball|gender = Male|military = Lebanese Armed Forces|food = Kibbeh, tabbouleh, and arak|affiliation = Union for the Mediterraneanball UNball Arab Leagueball OICball|bork = Yalla yalla / Habibi Habibi|likes = Parties, nargilleh, monies, tabouleh, skiing, shawarma, boats, peace, stability}} Lebanonball is a tiny ball, with Syriaball to its north and east, and the Mediterranean sea to its west (across it, Cyprusball), and Israelcube to its south. Lebanonball is of the great grandson of the Phoenician Empireball. Lebanon is of touristic country and used to be a favorite destination back in the days. With more than two million refugees, Lebanon is right now the favorite destination for refugees. History Lebanonball was born as a 4ball, growing up to Phoeniciaball and then was adopted by Assyriaball, Babylonball, Macedonball, SPQRball, Byzantine Empireball, Rashidunball, Umayyadball, Abbasidball, these last three taught him the Arabic language. During the Middle Ages the territory of Lebanon was disputed in the Crusades, the south of Lebanon belonged to the Kingdom of Jerusalemball, however the crusaders were expelled from Lebanon by the Mamluks who were expelled by the Ottomans in the year of 1516. The end of the World War I brought also the end of the Ottoman Empireball as well, the territory of Lebanon was integrated into the French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball under the command of Franceball, who taught him a little of the French language. He became independent in 1943, where he was separated from Syriaball. Cities *Beirutball - Capital *Marjayounball *Damourball *Rashayaball Friends * Franceball - My mommy. In fact she has created many problems while dividing my territory, however many of us still love her, while others hate her, nonetheless she has helped me several times over the more recent years. * Armeniaball - Best friend and sort of a relative. We are very close not just by relations but we are almost genetically related because I have a lot of Armenians living in my clay. Many Lebanese have some Armenian ancestry. Also makes good lavash. * Cyprusball and Greeceball - They are my friends since ancient Greeks and Phoenicians. We both in Union of Mediterranean and we like visitings each other. * Vaticanball - I am part Christian so I like you. * Italyball - He helped me reconstruct after the Taif agreement. Also lots of his companies are in my clay. * Russiaball - I like yuor planes. * Australiaball - He helped me during my civil war. Also a lot of Lebanese live in his clay. * Canadaball - He is of very nice. * Tunisiaball - Good friend, we have also a common past. Neutral (complicated relationships) * USAball - Helped me sometimes but also harmed me, also STOP HELPING ISRAEL! * Palestineball - Well, we have sort of a difficult relationships, although most of us agree that you must be free of filthy zionist opinions about you vary greatly within me, this has caused many problems in the past and still causes in the present, involving serious personality problems. But above all, we are together against Israel. * Iranball - Well, another difficult relationship with him, opinions about him also vary greatly within me, he helped me sometimes, but also created some problems, just like the guy above * Saudi Arabiaball - Very coiled relationships, despite having helped at the end of the civil war, is currently causing many political problems within me, because it buys corrupt politicians all the time and force us to do a lot of thing that we don't really want to do, although we must admit that you give some economic help, still, is causing many many many problems * Syriaball - She of sister but, because of her I have tons of fights in my clay, since in the past it changed sides all the time and created more conflicts still. Like others on this list, many inside of me hate and love her. * Hezbollahball - Many different opinions about him inside me. Thanks for at least killing ISISball and kicking invasors. Enemies * Israelcube - KIS OMAK YA FAR5! FUCK YUO ZIONIST PIG! YUO OF REAL SATAN WHO STEALINGS CLAY! HOW DARE YUO BULLY PALESTINE!? ME AND MY BROTHER WILL REMOVE YUOR KOSHER CLAY AND GIVE IT ALL TO PALESTINE! DIE JEW! * ISISball - Never thought I would say this but YUO ARE WORSER THAN ISRAEL! ABOOK YA KALB! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST OF YUOR MEN AND FORCE YUO OT CRY FOR MERCY! HOW DARE YUO EVEN CALL YUORSELF MUSLIM! YUO ARE NOT MUSLIM YUO ARE A PSYCHOTIC CAMEL! * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay when he was Ottomanball.He also killed lots of Armenians, Assyrians and Greeks and LEBANESE!!!. NEVER FORGET 1915. YOU WILL PAY YOU WAR CRIMINAL!!! * South Lebanonball - Fake Lebanon who got help from War Criminal known as Israel Facebook Page Gallery Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png SVvz09K.png ZYKGk6p.png Br0jrGh.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png History of Europe.png ErQuQ4s.png zh:黎巴嫩球 Category:Middle East Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Islam Category:Druze Category:Lebanonball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Earthquake Category:Multiethnic Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:Dense Category:Elongated Category:Plants Category:Former French Colonies Category:Multilingual Category:Christian Lovers Category:Secular Category:Islamball Category:Phoenician Descent Category:Happy Category:Islamic Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Friendly Category:ISISball Haters Category:War haters Category:Russia Allies Category:Russian lovers Category:Football Category:Mountain Category:Basketball Category:Pro-Palestine